The Last One
by Bao Blossom
Summary: She had never been saved before, and the person who hated her most was the first to do so. He saved her from herself. The aftermath of Megumi's attempt of suicide at Kanryu's Mansion. SanMeg oneshot.


Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the sweet character... don't sue, you'd waste your time... I'm very very... very poor!

_**The Last One**_

The metallic smell of blood filled her nose. She could barely breathe and felt like throwing up. Her heart felt like it was about to explode and all she could see were raging brown eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

His outburst scared her adrenaline pumping heart even more. He yanked the knife out of her hand, injuring himself further and threw it to the floor, pushing her back to the seat.

It had all happened in less than ten seconds but her brain still didn't understand. She had been about to die. The nausea from her stomach came in waves of sickness. From the corner of her eye she saw Yahiko, Kenshin and Kaoru stop at the door way. Reason came back as she looked up to the man that had just saved her life. And then the tears started.

"Opium was my sin. It has cost human lives, human losses," she suddenly couldn't look at him anymore "Death is the only thing I deserve."

"That's bull shit!" he yelled again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She looked at the gash on his hand and couldn't stop the flood of memories. Not that she could be blamed. It all happened just a few hours ago. The police had come and gone, and now the silence of the dojo seemed unreal. It was almost impossible to believe that a great chapter in her nightmare of a life had ended. It scared her to think of all the blank pages ahead of her.

But somehow, in this silence she felt something she had forgotten she could feel. Peace, even if it was just a little. Guilt still tugged at her every time she met with his eyes, which was the main reason she was avoiding his gaze.

It was bad enough that he had been with her throughout everything. He was one of the few people who had seen her cry and she barely even knew him. It was the first time she had ever been saved. And he had been the first person to do so.

"Something wrong?"

She made the mistake of looking up at him.

"You stopped working. I understand if you're tired. You didn't have to do this."

It was a while before she found her voice. "Why did you do it?"

His expression didn't waver, something that showed he too had suffered in his past.

"Would you rather have had the knife in your chest?" he whispered back. Then as if he had caught his mistake he scoffed and turned away. "That's a dumb question, seeing as you were trying to kill yourself."

He was still angry. She didn't have anything to say to that, and as the spell of his eyes was broken she went back to work cleaning the glistening wound.

He was an idiot. She had been saved by an idiot. Now everyone would think she was defenseless. It had been ironic that after all the years of killing people it had been this idiot that had pushed the pain of her guilt overboard, enough to have those suicidal thoughts again. Yet it had been him that saved her from herself.

It had seemed like forever since she had last helped someone, medically speaking. Ages ago she cured, ages ago she healed. And this man, (not even) this boy! Had done it with a few stupid acts of bravery. The bad thing was she was healing him from herself.

"You will be the last." She whispered applying the bandage at last.

He looked back. He wasn't as dumb as to push her into an explanation, and apparently he didn't need to.

"The last who is hurt... because of me."

She tied the bandage over the back of his hand and hid her face to hide her tears. Her hands brushed against his when she was finished and she clenched her jaw trying to push these ridiculous new feelings out of her heart.

"It wasn't---"

"Arigatou gozaimasu." She interrupted lowering her face and sitting up. "Sagara Sanosuke."

Then without another word she left the room leaving him to wonder in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehehe, how bout that? I have writers block for over a year and I suddenly get inspired for a Sano Megumi fic! Hahaha, short but sweet. Hope you enjoyed... review please!!! I may do Sano's POV of another event. The first part of the fic is a flashback for any of you confused readers.


End file.
